¡CALLATE YACHIRU!
by peaceilove
Summary: Yachiru sufre de amnesia y cree que Ichigo y Rukia son sus padres, ¿que haran ellos al respecto? ¿acaso Yachiru tiene algo en mente? Si quieren descubrirlo, Lean.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno chicos aqui les traigo otra historia ichiruki, pero esta vez es mas comedia que drama, espero les guste, y se rian un rato. comenten porfavor_

**¡CALLATE YACHIRU!**

-¡Yachiru! ¡No veo nada!-

-¡KEEN-CHAAAAAAN!-

-Yachiru, ¡no me tapes los ojos! QUE NO VEO-

-Ken-chan, ¡CUIDADOO!-

-Qu...-

PLUM

...

-¡Ichigo baka! ¡Que carajos haces!-

-Enana...¡CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-

-¡NO ME VOY A CALLAR DESEREBRADO! Joder, ¡¿que acaso no vez que por TU culpa, estamos perdidos?

-Por que...¡Porque ese viejo de Yamamoto me puso contigo en la mision!-

-¿Y ahora insinuas que fue mi culpa? DEJA DE SER TAN ZANAHORIA Y CONCENTRATE-

-¿Porque? ¿Por que TU me lo pides?, NO OVEDESCO LAS ORDENES DE UNA ENANA-

-Si que eres un GRAN GRAN GRAAAAAAAN IDIOTA-

-Si, ¿Algun problema?-

-Muchos-

...

-Q-que paso...Hay me duele la cabeza como m...-

-¡Holaa! Hasta que el mounstruo feito desperto-

-¿Yachiru?-

-¿Quien es Yachi que?-

-Tu...Que acabas de deci...¡YACHIRU POR DIOS! ¡¿QUE PASO?-dijo el hombre parandose de golpe agarrando a la pequeña niña de pelo rosa-YACHIRU, ¿ESTAS BIEN?-

-Mmm, bueno, puees...¿porque no lo iba a estar?-

-Bueno pues, POR ESO-el hombre levanto a la niña y señalo un hueco gigante, echo en una de las paredes del seireitei-ATRAVESAMOS LA PARED CON TU CABEZA, ¿Y ME DICES QUE ESTAS BIEN?-

-¡Ohh! Bravo. Bravo-dijo la niña aplaudiendo inocentemente-Mira mounstro feito-señalo su cabeza-¡Mi cabezita es muuuuy fuertee!-

A Zaraki le cayo una gotita de la frente-Parece que si, Yachiru...-

-Por segunda vez feito, ¡QUIEN ES YACHIRU!-

-Yachiru, sera mejor que te llevemos con Unohana-

-¡QUIEN ES YACHIRUU! ¡QUIEN ERES TUUU! ¡QUIEN ES UNOHANAAAA!...¡QUIEN SOY YOOOOOOOO!

...

-¡RUKIAA! SUELTAMEE-

-NO HASTA QUE ENCONTREMOS UNA SALIDA-

-COMO LA VOY A ENCONTRAR SI ESTAS TREPADA ENCIMA MIOO-

-QUE LA ENCUENTRES TE DIGO-

-QUE ME SUELTES-

-NO-

-SI-

-NO, TENGO MIEDOOO-

-¿Peleas contra arrancars y le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-NO TE RIAS IDIOTAA-

-JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA :D-

-¿Terminaste?-

-Espera...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-¿Ya?-

:D

-Ichigo saca esa cara de idiota-

:D

-Ichigo-

:D

-¡I-CHI-GO!-

-JA...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

...

-Asi que tu eres Unohana-

-Si-

-No esperaba que el mounstrito feito me llevara donde una mujer con barba-

-...No es una barba-dijo la mujer en ese tonito que a todos les daba miedo-es una trenza-

-OOOH, barba, barba, barbaaa-la niña tocaba la trenza de Unohana-barba barba, barbitaa-

-Zaraki, si es que no quieres que libere mi bankai en este instante...sera mejor que te lleves a Yachiru-

-P-perdonala U-Unohana taicho, cuidese-dijo Zaraki con cara de espantado, saliendo con Yachiru por la puerta de adelante

-Cuidense muchoo, les deceo la mejor suerte en su dia...¡A, por sierto Kempachi!-el mencionada volteo-¡Cuida que Yachiru no se meta en problemas, se olvido de todo por el golpe, pero seguro que al final del dia estara mejor!

-Ok, adios-

Salieron de la cuarta division rumbo a la puerta de entrada al seireitei

-Yachiru, no te metas en probl...-

...

-Ichigo, ¡Cuidado!-

-¡COMO CARAJOS QUIERES QUE TENGA CUIDADO SI ESTAS TREPADA ENSIMA MIO!-

-Hay por dios, eres un griton-

-Mira quien habla...-

-NO ME DIGAS GRITONA, HIJO DE P...¡ICHIGO CUIDADOO!

-CO...-

-¡AAAUU!-

...

-¡KUROSAKI, MAS CUIDADO!-

-Ichigo BAKA, lo sentimos Zaraki taicho-

-Hay...¡KEMPACHI!-

-KUROSAKI, ¡YO A TI TE MATOO!-

-Hola Yachiru fukutaicho-

-¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ES YACHIRU!-dijo la niña jalandose los pelos. Mientras las mujeres, bueno, la mujer y la niña, hablaban, se podia ver a la distancia como Zaraki perseguia a muerte al pobre Ichigo

-A si que, ¿recuerda que se golpeo la cabeza y nada mas? Creo que sufre del sintoma de amnesia-

-¡¿AMNE QUE? NOOO, ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO VIEJAA-Yachiru corria de un lado a otro mientras Rukia trataba de calmarla-

-No no. Je, je. No esta vieja, solo se golpeo la cabeza-

-Aaaaa ok, uuf, que bueno, yo ya creia que me iba a volver como tu...mira que 150 años ya es mucho ruki-chan...-

-¿Q-QUE HAS DICHO?-dijo la mensionada con un tic en la ceja.

-¡Que ya estas viejita, Ruki-chaaan!-la niña saltaba de un lado para otro muy emocionada

-¿Porque tanta emocion?-

-Porque me acabo de dar cuenta, que Ruki-viejita-chan , y Ichi-zanahoria-kun...¡SON MIS PADREES!-

-Y a esta que vicho le pico-dijo la oji azul mas roja que nunca-Felizmente Ichigo no escucho ese comentario...-

-ICHI-ZANAHORIA-KUUN, O MEJOR DICHO, ¡ICHI-PAPI-ZANAHORIA-KUUUN! RUKI-MAMI-VIEJITA-CHAAN QUIERE QUE VENGAAS ¡YA!-

-¿Que acabas de decir?-dijo el zanahoria igual de rojo que Rukia

* * *

_Y que tal? mala? pesima? si lo se, soy un asco para la comedia. pero por favor comenten y diganme si la dejo aqui o sigo_

_que pasara con yachiru? y ichigo? y rukia? que pasara entre ellos dos?_

_pd: dejen sus reviews porfaaa_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno chicooooos, porfavor perdoneenmeeeeeeee se los ruegoooooo (tomatasos si quieren) pero porfavooor, estoy en examenes y no tengo tiempo para nada. bueno este cap es un toque mas largo quel otro y un poquito mas serio debvido a que aqui se dara un porque y un como :)**

**.**

**.**

**¡CALLATE YACHIRU!**

**-**¿Y ya descubriste que le pasa?-

-Si-

-¿Y bien?-

-Que-

-¿Y bien?-

-Y bien que-

-¿Que tiene?-

-¿Que tiene... ¿Que?-

-La fukutaicho Yachiru...QUE LE PASA-

-...Me gusta el keke-

...

-Q...que...Yachiru, Rukia...¿YO? KEMPACHI-

-Baboso-

-¿QUE?-

-QUE TE CALLES IDIOTA-

-ENANA DE SEGUNDA, QUE TE CREES-

Golpe-CA LLA TE-patada

-lo-lo siento, no volvera a pasar, Rukia-sama lo siento de verdad, mis mas sinceras disculpas...-

-Haci esta mejor-

*risita*

-Que-dijo la pelinegra sin entender muy bien

-ja...jaja...TE LA CREISTE! JAJAJAJAJAJA-

-AGH!-patada, patada y mas patadas

...

-Por favor, hagamoslo rapido taicho-

-tu te quedas callada Nemu, nadie te dio derecho a hablar-

-Lo siento Taicho-

-TAICHO AQUI! TAICHO HALLA! SE UTIL Y TRAEME KEKE!-

-A la orden capitan!-y la pelinegra salio busca del tan preciado pastel

-Bueno ahora que estoy solo, creo que porfin podre ajustar esto-

...

-Espero que Yachiru no este haciendo problemas. Hay! pero que idioteses estoy diciendo, si mi Yachiru es un angelito ¡es pan de Dios!

...

-YACHIRU-FUKU TAICHO! PORQUE ME JALAS EL PELO! HAAAA!-

-MAMI MAMI MAMI! PORQUE TE PELEAS CON PAPI!-

mientras tanto, nuestra querida fresita se retorcia de la risa en el suelo

-JAJAJAJA ¡NISIQUIERA PUEDES CON UNA NIÑA! JAJAJAJJAJAJAJA-

-Eso tambien va para ti papi-y Yachiru se lanso contra el pobre Ichigo-N O T E P E L E E S C O N ¡MAMI!-

-AAAAH NIÑA LOCA! SUELTAME!-

...

-No es hora de hablar incoerencias, preciento que algo no esta bien-

-Unohana, porque te preocupas tanto? oh por Dios, no sabia que te gustaba la ciencia. Creo que te disecare, ¿que mejor especimen que una mujer con barba?-

-Que ha dicho?-

...

-JEJEJEJE, BRUBURUBURRRRRRR!-corria de un lado a otro cierto peliblanco seguido de una buluptuosa mujer de risos naranjas

-No corra tan rapido taicho ¡que no lo alcanso! Mire que estos melones me quitan el oxigeno! Taichito querido! que te paso!-

...

-SALTA SALTA SIN PARAR! QUE FELIZIDAAAD! ICHI ABAJO, RUKI ABAJO! QUE FELIZIDAD!-

-AAA! PRIMERA Y ULTIMA VEZ QUE HAGO ESTO!...KEMPACHI...AYUDANOS!

...

-Acaso esa era la voz de Kurosaki Ichigo? ¡SIGUES VIVO HIJO DE PUTA!-y se fue corriendo por el mismo camino que habia recorrido hacia un rato

...

-Bueno, es ora de irme. Espero que los resultados esten listos para mañana ¡Hasta luego, cuidese!-

-Como quieras Unohana-t-taicho-dijo el capitan Mayuri, observando su recientemente nuevo mejorado y construido laboratorio recientemente golpeado pateado y destruido laboratorio

-Esa mujer esta loca, pero esto tiene sus beneficios. Me ha entrado curiosidad, ¿Acaso el experimento tambien funsiona con adultos? Bueno no pierdo nada intentando ¡Nemu!-

-Si capitan?-

-Traeme los siguientes materiales...-

...

-IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA ¡FRESA!-

-M¿DAJA DE GRITARME! POR LO MENOS MIRA EL LADO BUENO!-

-QUE LADO BUENO? CORRIMOS 45 KM, NO ES BUENO, SEGUIDOS DE KEMPACHI! LO QUE DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ES BUENO, Y POR SI NO FUERA COLMO...YAMAMOTO TAICHO NOS QUIERE VER!-

-...PERO ESCAPAMOS DE LA TRANSTORNADA!-

-MAMIIII! PAPI!-salio una pelirosa atravesando una de las paredes del seireitei-MIREN COMO ATRAVIESO LA PARED CON MI CABEZA!-

-Decias?-

T-T

...

**Bueno si lo admito, esto fue corto incluso para mi ¡y yo todabia que me demoro años en escribir! aay estoy triste con este cap, esto es comedia no dramametetelo en la cabeza!**

**bueno mejor es dejarlo aqui T-T yo tambien estoy triste Ichi-fresita-kun! especiales agradecimientos a los que me ayudaron a seguir adelante:**

**Kari Kurosaki, Ale-chan (gracias por esperar, lo se me demore demasiadooo), gibibluu, nany kuchiki (jaja me gusto mucho tu review, exepto por la parte de buscarme y matarme :S jaja bueno porfin actualize), lilibeth 16 (si yo tambien la amoo), metzli17, naoko tendo (siempre es un honor recibir un review tuyo :), sayitta-hinamori (gracias por las felicitaciones), **

**any-chan15 (gracias por apoyarme tanto todo este tiempo), uriko hitsugaya1993, pachi13, inupis (muchas gracias por las sugerensias :), Onny-chan (tambien es un honor recivir un review tuyo, adoro tus fics!)**


End file.
